


I was bored then I remembered people do something called drabbles

by Alemeino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst, Banter, Edgepuff, Errorink - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I was bored so drabbles, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe some Gaster/Grillby, Nightkiller - Freeform, Older Papyrus, Rottencrops - Freeform, Size Difference, Younger sans, errink - Freeform, fight me, killermare - Freeform, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alemeino/pseuds/Alemeino
Summary: Drabbles. Skeletoncest drabbles. Yes I take requests if the ship is up there.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. Sans wanted to go home but someone sad came to the bar

There were less tables to clean tonight.

No blood, teeth, or body fluids scattered across the floor.

Quiet night. Sans didn't mind, after all I meant he could get out of work early, go back home and have a lovely catch up with sleep. Don't get him wrong, he loved working for Grillby. He got a cool boss, free meals, and Grillby could take some time off. Win-win situation, except for the drunks that plagued his existence. Sans didn't give off the intimidating aura Grills did, so assholes figured they could spread their organs across the polished floors and not get kicked out.

Well Sans was a skeleton of surprise.

Again, he wasn't complaining.

It was around closing time, bar empty, and Sans was a foot away from collapsing on the bar and follow in the strides of drunks. Of course some sad idiot had to come at the late hour, smelling of 20 different alcohol, with muck from 10 different bars. 

And the aura of LV.

"Aww ah didn't think this was Hooters~," the drunk skeleton said as he leans against the bar, only support he'll ever have.

"Thanks for the insult bud." Sans rolled his eyelights. "I can see you just broke outta jail, probably for murdering someone's cat."

"Heh yer 'ight, an' ah would like that fergit," the large skeleton chuckled, flashing his sharp teeth and golden tooth. Yep, the look of an ex-convict. Sans sighed as he gave the larger skeleton a drink, might shut him up.

"ya know a lil' doll like ya shouldn't be workin' at such a dirty establishment~," the larger skeleton teased, his gloved hands reading over to Sans, who used his common sense and backed away.  
"...and a huge hobo like you should be locked up at a shelter, kept away from the streets and have a tale made up so that you won't eat any children," Sans chuckled, bearing a false grin and throwing a dirty day at the degenerate. 

He gasped in pain, clutched his test as he groaned out. "Sweetheart ya wound meh…"

"Sorry bud it ain't lethal enough for me to care," Sans said, tone empty as he propped his elbow on the bar, letting his head rest on his hand.

"Thought yer nicer folks were all mushy in morals," the skeleton threw the rag out of the way as he chugged on the drink.

"Well you're special buddy," Sans cooed, flicking the monster on the nasal bone. The drunk bastard fell off the stool, alcohol bottle shattering giving Sans an extra chore. 

"Heh yer cute~," the larger monster slurred.

Sans laughed. "Wow you're really drunk pal. Maybe I should turn you 'round so you can rest better." 

"Naaah sleep sucks!" the larger monster whined, hugging himself as he rolled around the floor.

"How dare you talk shit about sleep?" Sans narrowed his eyelights. Keeping him after hours was one thing, but trash talking blissful, holy sleep? "You're on step closer to banishment pal."

"Heh that jus' turns meh in even mer~," the fluster on the bastard's face gave of all the wrong signals. 

"Maybe I should stick a bone down your throat to treat your case," Sans grinned, coming up to the monster as his left eyelight flared slightly. Turning the monster's blue he going the disgusting, irrespectful bastard out of the bar. 

"Mmm not tah shabby~" the dumb monster groaned before getting up and leaving, sending a wink at the smaller skeleton.

The pathetic skeleton was on his mind the whole week, and Sans wondered how horrible his life was for him to shit in sleep.


	2. In which Error is exposed for his obsession with destroying Lust dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How did Error and Ink fall in love?
> 
> Answer: Ink is dumb, Error has more than one braincell. Balances each other out. Probably. Might take more than one shot for this to work.

Error happily stargazed in Outertale, completing his next doll he would torture out of boredom and fun. Lust, for the fifth time. 'Hmm maybe I'll throw it in an acid pit.' the Destroyer grinned at the thought.

Peaceful universe, extraordinary view, just a few reasons as to why this was the only abomination Error would never destroy.  
"Errrrroooo-"

Of course Ink had to pop out of nowhere and attempt to crash into the Destroyer. Loud bastard. He caught him with his strings then turned with a glare. 

"I-."

"Glitchy come on we're suppose to be in a truce yet you attack me! See this is why you don't have any friends, honestly Glitchy this is a new low for you." Ink sighed.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FUCKING TRIED TO SNEAK ATTACK ME!" the Destroyer yelled, his codes spazzing out of control. 

"I made my presence specifically clear!" Ink pouted.

"YOU ALWAYS YELL WHEN YOU TRY TO SNEAK ATTACK ME WHY DO YOU THINK IT NEVER WORKED OUT!" 

"Glitchy calm down you'll only make yourself reboot and even if everyone will be much happier I won't have anyone to talk to…you wouldn't do that to me Glitchy would you~" the Protector smirked.

Error dropped the self righteous bastard. "Call me that dumb nickname again and no truce will stop me from kicking your ass." 

"You mean the other way around right?" Ink laughed as he got up, wind magically pushing his scarf and yes Error watched too many novelas. "Anyways what are you doing?" he bent down to look at the doll.

"Ignoring you."

"No you aren't you just talked to me."

"WERE YOU BORN TO ANNOY ME!"

"Technically yes," Ink winked at the Destroyer, aiming a fingergun with a smirk. Went unnoticed, it was greatly effective on Ink.

"Awww you make dolls! How cute!" Ink teased.

"Why don't you go hang out with your bottom friends?" Error growled as he finished the doll.

"Hey I am 80% sure Blue's a top!" Ink scoffed. "And secondly they're unavailable. Poor little me has nothing to do…"

"What a tragedy," Error rolled his eyelights.

Silence.

Wait that word can't exist with-. "So I was thinking-" Ink started.

"That's dangerous, don't hurt yourself too much."

Ink glared at the Destroyer. 'die.' "Since I am forced to enjoy your company-"

"Only you? You give me too much credit squid." 

"Stop interrupting me! See this is why you don't have any friends!" Ink yelled.

"Coming from the person who came to talk to his enemy because his only two friends are out having a life." Error smirked at the Protector.

"Former enemy! Now will you shut up or will Broomie have to teach you a lesson!" Ink grabbed his brush. Error went silent, but only because someone needed to be the quiet one here. "As I was saying, maybe the two of us can… er… you know not hate each other."

…

Error laughed, loud enough for the whole Multi-verse to exist, up onto the Creators themselves. "Wow shortie I knew you were ha ha stupid but not to this degree ha ha!"

"5'5 isn't short for the last time!" Ink yelled. "Also it would serve you well you anti-social shut in looser!"

"Was that supposed to be insulting?" Error laughed.

"Your relationship with Lust is insulting to your ideals," Ink fired back.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I LIKE THAT WHORE!?" 

"This is your what, fifth doll of him?" Ink curiously asked.

"THAT'S FOR PERSONAL REASONS YOU SPYING BASTARD!" 

"SAYS THE ASSHOLE WHO EAVESDROPS ON ME!" Ink yelled.

"I WAS JUST MAKING SURE YOU WEREN'T CHEATING OUT ON THE TRUCE!"

"SO WAS I!" 

"BULLSHIT!"

They glared at each other, so eager to rub some tension off with a little sparring but that would break the truce. Which would suck because then both of them would be responsible instead of one.

"If you're done behaving like a child will you consider my offer?" Ink spoke in a low tone, a miracle.

"I think I much rather join Nightmare's daycare," Error growled then opened a portal. "By the way, thanks for ruining my alone time friend." The Destroyer disappeared into his blank haven, leaving Ink alone.

'HE CALLED ME FRIEND!' Sarcasm was no match for Ink's optimism (stupidity). The artist happily bounced back to the Doodle Sphere, leaving a sleep-deprived Cosmic behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect me to write anything seriously.


	3. I stayed up till 3 am thinking bout this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't related to the how Error and Ink became lovers arc. Thinks the ",Ink really be dumb" arc.

Angels.

To the monsters who were unaware of the existence of the Multi-verse, the gods...their religion would revolve around the Angel. The Angel that would judge them, decide whether monsters were worthy of freedom. 

Or some bullshit like that. In the end, the Frisk would do whatever they felt like doing and the same boring old take would repeat. AUs, disgusting creations taking up space and doing an injustice to the original. What did anyone see in them? 

Ink thought they were a blessing. Something to behold and adore. His asymmetrical eyelights changed to stars and sparkles anytime he talked of them.

Yeah, the dumb squid was a literal angel. Protecting the Universes from harm, delivering justice to the viruses and criminals that plagued the Multi-verse. Hell, his scarf fluttered despite no blowing wind as the smug bastard smiled. A dumb, cheeky and adorable smile matching his slim build.

"Did it hurt when you fell~" Error flirted. Yes he sucked. The Destroyer was a shut in who did nothing but lay on his bean bag as he watched his novelas and ate an unhealthy amount of chocolate that would've killed a mortal. Of course flirting was out of the question, Error could barely start a conversation with anyone without panicking or think of ten different ways to end them. Yet here he was, flirting and socializing with his former enemy. His beautiful angel.

"Of course it hurt! Why else would I be sitting here!?" Ink rolled his eyelights as he crossed his arms, wincing. His ankles had twisted in ways his flexibility couldn't save him. Apparently Nightmare had a thing for breaking bones and the artist may have gotten distracted, giving the God of Negativity the window to wrap his unsexualized tentacles around his ankles and yank.

However Error could only stare at the artist. Was it the wrong thing to say? Yes. Was Ink still the dumbest, most oblivious asshole alive? Definitely. 

Did Error love the bastard? Well he didn't just let anyone sit next to him and use his body as a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live.


	4. The thing about Souls

"hey bud." Red turned to the voice, single working eyelight meeting two soft, rounded snow white ones.

"Yeah. What's it?" 

"How ya get those ugly cracks? You know healing magic exists, or is it part of your edgelord cosplay?" Sans laughed.

"Why do ya care?" Red snarled, not meaning to sound harsh but the bastard did just insult him.

It wasn't his fault that healing magic wasn't very common in Underfell.

Healing magic was derived from intent of course. The intent to help, to heal, to bring joy. The intent to keep someone alive, healthy, happy. While not all monsters could perform it amazing, with the right amount of magic and intent they could manage to heal lethal wounds. Prevent the consequences of having the right side of your skull fucked up. Some monsters focused their entire magic on healing only, having the ability to reform lost body parts if the timing was right. Of course they would need high levels of magic and stamina, otherwise their bodies would give out.

However…

It all revolved around intent, around the _soul_.

Level of Violence, or L.O.V.E, was increased based on your kill count. The higher it was, the stronger your soul became. In cases where a level bait managed to acquire a good amount of LV, their bodies would grow in height and their magic would increase tenfold. Think of it like enhancers, you take some and your physical abilities increase. However, the urge to hurt is nearly impossible for a level bait to control and they descend into madness, forced to be put down by the Royal Guard.

The higher your LV, the higher your intent to hurt.

Sure, you had power boosts but at the cost of your ability to heal. With all the EXP in your soul, the satisfaction of watching someone hurt, there was no room for the intent of healing. Why would one need to SAVE if all they have done was FIGHT. It was logical, the cherry on top as to why Underfell was a shit place.

So this prekinder universe had healers, didn't mean shit now. It was too late, his bones had adjusted to the scars and his magic wouldn't react, Red was to be half blind until he dusted. Injuries that cost a sense, say sight, needed to be treated right away before the magic circulation stopped. Not like he cared anymore, he's gotten used to his blind side. He's gotten used to not being looked after, to being alone, to surviving. Red made it this far with half his sight, the skeleton didn't need it anymore. Sure, it would be nice to watch the snow fall with both his eyelights, being able to see Sans clearly instead of his vision fuzzing at times.

But he's killed too much to deserve such MERCY. 

At least, he didn't go mad after obtaining so much LV. And hey, he got a shit ton bigger too. All at the price of his sanity and morals. A pretty sweet deal if you ask him.

"Awww don't worry, it's okay to feel," Sans grinned as he patted his arm. It was hilarious, how much smaller his freaking alternative was from him. He could easily snap those little arms of his. Red laughed and Sans believed he may have drunk too much mustard. 

Sure, except the little bastard had that stupid KR.

Another ability lost to his LV, who was he to judge with all the wine crawling down his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, I love Soul theory so fucking much. I got like pages of this shit archived. So if any of y'all wish to see me expose them files jus ask.


	5. I have no idea why but have an edgy skeleton playing the piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was a headcanon I had for a while but never knew how to properly show it to the world. Hell I don't know if I properly did. I like the idea of Red playing the piano because of how it contrasts his character and cuz I like relating to Red since I already do in a lotta ways. So as a piano(keyboard) player myself I wanted to try and attempt to reveal this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if I should post this as an individual fic or a drabble but given how it is just over 1k, guess it's drabble. Not that it matters no one reads my shit anyways HA HA.

The multiverse was as he expected. Parallel worlds similar to the original, alternate takes on each person to differentiate on the classicals. Sometimes it could be an entire different society, as far as Underfell went. However they were all derived from the classic, so the location of places and certain things remained the same.

Like the stupid piano in waterfall. 

Red didn't know why he got curious or what brought him here. Waterfall wasn't exactly his favorite place, too quiet and the rain would flood his skull. Many places to hide and attack from, and it was Captain Undyne's territory. The fish bitch didn't really like him and if Red wasn't careful he might've been dead already. Well he can't blame her, after all the shit he's done it's only fair he would want to kill him. Hell a lot of people did, well the ones he let live or couldn't afford to murder. He wasn't an idiot or LOVE hungry, only getting into fights when the other pissed him off enough or he got drunk. Every fight he got into he made sure he came out victorious, not because of pride but because that LOVE dwelling in his soul craving for more dust, for more EXP dragged his limp soul through the ground through the kill spree. He shouldn't be sane, he should be locked up in the dungeons at the capital where all the other mad used-to-be-level baits were. So how the hell did some level bait sold his body only to kill the idiots who let themselves be exposed keep his sanity? 

That dumbass piano.

It was a death sentence, Red was probably drunk or high when he decided to vent out his emotions and call it music. Everyone knew that playing an instrument in the streets showed how naive you were. While it was hidden, if someone didn't have their intelligence taken by the hunger LOVE gave they would easily find it. Red spoke big about his bad luck yet here he was, half blind and playing the piano in some kiddie universe.

He didn't even remember how he stumbled upon it. Maybe he was considering ending it, maybe he was having an attack, maybe he was running from some gang or individual he pissed off, or maybe he just wanted to relax. Red had still been fairly young at the time, perhaps he was unaware of the troubles it could have brought. Yeah, maybe he was considering ending it. 

The playing was awful, for the Angel's sake he swore it killed his hearing, no wonder he was so stubborn, yet he continued to play. Rummaging through the dumb would sometimes earn him a few books, they had missing pieces or the pages were too wet to be red but for fuck's sake it was something. Whenever Red wasn't in someone's bed or at a bar he played, making up the rest when the pieces were incomplete. The music would null his nerves, make him think he was anywhere else and it brought that false sense of happiness. The images were never clear but he knew it wasn't Underfell, that was enough. Eventually with time he started believing he was getting better and the books filled to the brim with different pieces, both made and his own, couldn't fit in the small compartment the secret piano offered.

So when Red was having an attack in the middle of Grillby's he ran away to Waterfall, where the quietness could be filled by his playing and no monster would care enough to see. His piece of sanity, his life line to his morals, a barrier keeping him from going crazy and killing everyone. 

With a sigh the monster stopped, sockets heavy with a sleep he knew he wouldn't get. Maybe Sans would be nice enough and let him stay here, if he was willing to ask. The broad skeleton shook his head and got up, making his way out of the cavern. It wasn't as secret as the one in Underfell, where debris and boulders would block the entrance partly but he didn't care anymore. The numbness that had once driven away those thoughts were replaced by something. Something these soft idiots called feelings.

It started to rain, great now his skull might be flooded. Red lifted his hoodie and turned to leave when his eyelights caught someone.

"You know I heard that if you were quiet enough ya could hear music."

Fuck the idiot really did follow him.

"Da hell ya doin' 'ere," Red bit back a growl. If he admitted it was him Sans would never let him live it down.

"Just making sure you don't hurt anyone bud, heh you gave me quite the scare back then," Sans turned to the skeleton, body soaked from the rain.

"Heh, meh, scarin' da second biggest asshole in town?" Red laughed. "Yer real funny ya know."

"Glad you like my material," Sans smiled. "As thanks I'll compliment yours." 

Red stared at him for a moment, the rain getting to his skull.

"Aww not used to compliments edge-lord?" Sans teased as he want towards Red, too close for his liking, getting water to his shoes.

"Can't exactly accept a compliment fer somethin' ah didn't do," Red replied, body tensing at how close the other was. Whatever happened to personal space?

Sans saw through his bullshit, his eyelights giving away how they searched through his soul. As always however, he was too lazy to push. "Okay, I'll come here more often to hear the statue music, heh maybe you could come too. Really set me at ease as I searched for you."

Sans took his hand, as if the bastard could do whatever he wanted and not suffer any consequences. That was the problem with this universe, a problem Red despised. Yet he let this soft version take his hand and live. Just this once. 

"Let's go back home okay, Paps will kill me when he sees me this soaked. Hopefully I get sick so I can stay home and catch some Z," Sans smiled and with that he teleported the two back to his place.

Back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next fic will be either errorink or Killermare. Remember guys ya can send me prompts and the ship ^^


End file.
